Séih
by Baghira's Soul
Summary: "Y es que a veces la vida es como un rayo de luna"
1. Capitulo 1: El Principio del Fin

**¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin me animé a escribir esta nueva historia, es mi segundo fic y espero los atrape. Aún no termino mi primer fic pero quiero plasmar esto.**

**Nota importante:**** Esta historia NO es sobre Víbora solo lo puse porque me pedía un personaje para poder subir la historia. No contendrá los personajes que ya conocemos muy bien, es decir, el protagonista y la atmósfera alrededor será nueva. Es una historia aparte del valle de la paz pero de alguna manera pertenecerá al mismo…. ¿Cómo llamarlo? "Universo". No se relaciona directamente con mi primera historia pero si tendrá impacto en el futuro. Este fic se centrara mucho antes de el "Clan Víbora" (no se preocupen, no es necesario leer aquel fic pero siempre serán bienvenidos) no sé si me explico, conforme avance todo entenderán.**

**Finalmente, me basé en una canción que escuché hace ya un tiempo para escribir esto pero a pesar de eso no será un song-fic (creo así se llama), solo me inspiró. También esta historia no será tan larga, será algo así como un one-shot.**

**En fin espero les agrade la idea y ya saben Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks, con excepción de personajes que yo inventé.**

**Capítulo 1: El Principio del Fin.**

¿Has sentido alguna vez ese vacío en el estómago?… No, hay que ir a algo más profundo, donde se encuentra tu verdadero ser y donde se siente más fuerte las alegrías, decepciones, triunfos, fallos, las penas o recuerdos, que las peores heridas físicas… En el corazón. ¿Has sentido como si estuvieras solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, que incluso te estiman y protegen, que te aconsejaron durante toda tu vida y que aun así no escuchabas?

Aun así hay que saber que no solo tu familia es importante para uno, debes de conocer nuevas experiencias con personas cercanas ti, personas a las que llamas "amigos" y así comprender lo que no se puede enseñar con palabras, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si nunca te dieron la oportunidad? Si siempre te vieron de una manera extraña, hablando a tus espaldas y llamándote inadaptado… haciendo que sintieras que no perteneces a este mundo.

Hay cosas de las que te hablan e incluso de las que te pueden aconsejar pero una cosa es decirlo y otra es experimentarlo a carne viva.

En la vida descubrirás sensaciones nuevas y sentirás la necesidad de saber más de ello, entrar hasta la parte más íntima, aunque no sepas porque.

Ahora Sehi camina a su destino, aquello que nunca se pudo imaginar que existía. En ese momento todo fue nuevo para él. Sentía el corazón palpitar desesperadamente, lo más cercano a una taquicardia. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a salirle el corazón por la boca, el sudor recorría su frente y la palma de sus manos. Hasta pensó que quizá era grave todo eso, como si estuviera a punto de morir pero rápidamente borró ese pensamiento. No le importaba nada más que ella, parada a solo unos pocos metros de él pero que por una razón cada paso que daba parecía no lograr acercarse, incluso parecía cada vez más y más lejos. Sintió la vista borrosa. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

¿Qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Por qué se movía hacía esa felina? No encontraba razón alguna.

Finalmente… nada. Su mente se apagó y no tuvo acceso a su cuerpo o pensamiento, avanzaba por instinto, dejo de pensar y se dejó llevar libremente.

¿Quién diría que lo que parecía un día más en su vida acabaría en esto? El enojo, la melancolía, el ser incomprendido fue lo primero que atravesó su cabeza al despertarse, así era cada mañana. Se levantaba, miraba por la ventana, bajaba al salón principal y su padre le daba sus ya conocidos "buenos días" y él no respondía en lo absoluto. No era por algún tipo de rencor u odio irracional hacía el… la razón iba más allá de la imaginación, desde que nació. Su padre no se enojaba con Sehi, él era uno de los pocos que comprendían al joven puma, aprendió a vivir de esa forma con su hijo y había perdido la esperanza de que algo cambiara.

Sehi estaba agradecido con su padre, y ¿porque no estarlo? Creció recibiendo cariño por parte de él, trataba de ayudarle con sus problemas, le enseñó tantas cosas que nunca podría haber imaginado, incluso su padre se sentaba frente a él y le hablaba por horas acerca de lo que los rodeaba. Debía admitirlo, ese anciano puma era todo un sabio… claro, él no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de su hijo pero le encantaba hacerlo.

Lo segundo que hacía Sehi era recordar a su madre, igual de sabia que su esposo pero ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, como si supiera incluso el secreto de la vida. La recuerda cuando salían corriendo por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo, solo por diversión.

Cuando fallaba en algo lo corregía pero no como sería un castigo común para cualquier madre. Ella lo miraba a los ojos y simplemente le decía frases que más que reclamos parecían sacados de un libro de poesía. Cualquiera diría que esa no es la forma de recriminar a un niño pero había algo especial en Sehi que lo hacía diferente a otros niños y personas, y que su madre descubrió con el tiempo. Lo que al principio parecía una broma del destino, terminó siendo algo muy hermoso en opinión de ella.

Al inicio no entendía porque su hijo pagaba por algo así, debía ser un error, algo que no merecía ese pequeño felino. Noches en vela por su primogénito con la preocupación picando sus ojos. Fueron días, semanas, meses y hasta años viviendo así pero la verdad saldría a la luz un día y sus padres, a pesar de las múltiples pruebas y exámenes de salud, no comprendían las palabras del aquella viaja cabra, que sirve sea de paso tenía la reputación de ser la mejor doctora en toda China.

"_Cálmese señora y no llore, verán ustedes, Sehi puede hablar lo que pasa es que no quiere"_

Había confirmado la doctora tras varios meses y eso fue el inicio de la vida de ese niño que todos tachaban de raro. Ahora sabían que estaba bien, lo que no entendían era la razón ante tal decisión de su hijo, un niño. ¿Qué hace que un pequeño que apenas comienza a vivir no quiera hablar con nadie?

Sí, Sehi no había hablado en toda su vida y al pasar los años su madre más que sentir terror ante ello, lo vio como algo único, un diamante en bruto. El puma, de pelaje amarillento oscuro con mechones blancos en la parte de la barriga y detrás de los brazos, pasó una vida difícil pero supo mantenerse de pie y ser fiel a su ideología… a un alto precio.

Nadie entendía el porqué de su voto de silencio… ni siquiera el mismo conocía la respuesta, solo sentía que no debía hacerlo, tampoco sentía motivación.

No sintió motivación incluso cuando su madre murió y la petición de ella nunca la podrá borrar de su cabeza. Esas palabras fueron como un puñal directo al alma pero no se comparó en nada al silencio que el mismo guardó ante la cara de ilusión de su madre, solo para luego convertirse en una mirada apagada, sin vida.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas pero eso era lo que más le afecto en la vida y lo triste era que él pudo haber cambiado eso.

Regresó a la realidad… sus pies seguían su rumbo y sus ojos estaban puestos en su objetivo. No prestaba atención a lo demás, ignoraba el ruido y esquivaba a las personas en su paso. Estaba decidido. Quería encontrar la razón tras eso que sentía.

Cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de ella, la pantera nebulosa volteó en su dirección y se encontró con sus ojos. Hicieron contacto visual y a pesar de ser algo nuevo para Sehi, él no aparto la vista en ningún momento. La distancia se hacía cada vez más corta y ambos observaron cada movimiento del otro. El pobre puma se veía tenso y nervioso a lo cual a la felina le dio un poco de gracias y lo mostró con una risita pero no con burla si no con ternura, Sehi se sentía pequeño y ella parecía darse la divertida de su vida. A pesar del acto de ella Sehi no se inmutó, fuera cual fuera la causa de risa de ella no se detendría pero ahora le llegaba una enorme pregunta a su mente: ¿Qué haría al estar frente suyo? ¿Quedarse solo mirándola como un pervertido? Ella esperaría palabra suya y eso sería un gran problema, no quería hacer el "hazme reír" pero el tiempo se le acababa y tendría que arreglárselas.

Podría parecer algo insignificante y sin nada en especial para cualquiera pero para Sehi eso era la culminación de todo lo que conocía, todas sus experiencias se resumían en esto. Cada palabra y consejo de su madre acerca del "amor" ahora parecían solo ideas extrañas y lejanas a lo que vendría.

Se preguntaba cómo diablos llegó hasta eso momento en el que nunca creyó encontrarse. ¿En realidad era amor a primera vista como había escuchado tantas veces? No, debía ser otra cosa… ¿Enamorarse así de un extraño? Él no creía en eso… al menos no hasta ese entonces.

Y es que si amigos _"A veces la vida es un rayo de luna"_ y no sabemos cuándo dará un giro radical.

Y para saber las razones de aquella difícil decisión para Sehi, que para otros serían cotidianas o incluso infantiles, hay que tomarse el tiempo para conocer más de su historia… ir hasta el primer día, cuando el mundo le dio la bienvenida a un pequeño con una visión diferente de la vida.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bien, he aquí el comienzo a mi nueva historia (aunque realmente me basé en una canción pero yo le agregare nuevas cosas). Se que es muy corto este primer cap pero es solo el prologo. Los que vienen serán más largos.**

**Realmente será una tarea difícil para mí hacer esta historia ya que como vieron el protagonista no dirá dialogo alguno durante el fic pero bueno es lo divertido de esto.**

**No sé si exprese bien la temática. Los siguientes capítulos serán acerca de diferentes momentos en la vida de Sehi, todo esto para llegar al final de este capítulo. **

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, comenten que les pareció.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una vida por delante

**RizeNeoWolf: Gracias por la ayuda, aun soy nuevo en esto y no comprendo todo. Qué bueno que te gustó y espero sigas la historia.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks y bla bla bla…**

**Capítulo 2: Una vida por delante.**

Un día de abril entre sangre y dolor, y tras varias horas de un parto de infarto por fin vino al mundo un cachorro de puma, su nacimiento fue prematuro pero a los padres de aquella criatura no les importó, solo tenían ojos para su primer hijo.

Tumbada en la cama, su madre estaba exhausta. El sudor recorría su frente y su pelaje estaba totalmente despeinado pero ¿a quién le importaba? Nada en este mundo haría que ese sentimiento, que nació junto a su hijo, se extinguiera. Sentía una enorme paz dentro de ella, una suave sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios y su respiración era agitada. Su pareja estaba junto a ella y le tomaba la mano dulcemente, su sonrisa era igual de expresiva. Todo el amor que sentían se había transformado en algo hermoso… una nueva vida.

Por un minuto la nueva madre y su esposo se miraron con cariño, ahora eran padres y les orgullecía aquello. ¿Qué felicidad más grande puede haber? Acto seguido voltearon a ver a la gansa enfermera, que recibió a su primogénito, caminando en su dirección con el bebé en brazos. Algo que los padres ignoraron, quizá por la emoción del momento, pero que a la gansa le extraño fue que aquel recién nacido soltó en llanto como cualquier otro pero él no hacía ruido alguno… no se quejaba o gritaba, solo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y tenía la boca entreabierta pero no reaccionó de otra manera. Aun así no dijo nada la enfermera y se lo entregó en los brazos de la puma, se veía radiante al ver a su hijo que prefirió guardarse sus palabras, el niño se veía sano y supuso que no había de que preocuparse.

-Felicidades, es un varón – fueron sus únicas palabras y luego salió de la habitación para dejar a solas a la familia.

Su madre lo cargaba con delicadeza, en verdad estaba cansada y sus parpados bajaban y subían sin poder evitarlo, en cualquier momento caería dormida pero estaba decidida a no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quería ver bien al pequeño puma que tenía sobre su pecho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Es precioso – su padre le acariciaba la mejilla y el pequeño lentamente abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en ellos.

-Míralo, tan delicado, tan frágil – la puma no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo. Pudo haber pasado en ese momento un tornado y ella jamás hubiera apartado sus ojos.

-Y es idéntico a ti –

-Por suerte – bromeó ella para luego recibir una pequeña queja por parte de su pareja. Él finalmente le sonrió y besó su mejilla y luego la del bebé.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que es un macho. ¿Cuál será su nombre? – preguntó el puma. Ambos habían quedado que si era macho, él elegiría el nombre y si era hembra entonces ella pero con esa cara y esos bellos ojos mirándolo no tuvo de otra y cedió.

Ella regresó así su hijo y sin titubear soltó un nombre que creía que sería perfecto.

-Séhi - dijo segura.

-¿Séhi? –

-Sí – su voz cada vez era más baja y emanaba al mismo tiempo tranquilidad – Mi abuelo se llamaba así y a él se lo pusieron por un gran poeta de la época de su abuelo-

-Poeta… - susurró el puma. Él quería ponerle el nombre a su hijo pero siendo sincero le gustaba como sonaba eso y la historia detrás era aún mejor. Se acercó más a su esposa para ver mejor a su bebé- ¿Crees que nuestro hijo tiene cara de poeta?-

Su pareja rió bajo y se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-Me gusta el nombre – admitió sin más el padre. No era secreto para él que a su esposa le encantaba la poesía, a veces le contestaba con versos pero siempre encajaban justo en la situación y eso era lo que amaba de ella.

Sehi comenzaba a quedarse dormido al igual que su madre y ésta acerco su boca a la oreja del bebé para susurrarle cual canción de cuna, tan dulce y suave que al puma de al lado de ella se le escapó un lagrima de felicidad - "Una vida por delante, diamante dispuesto a brillar"-

Ella lo sabía, estaba segura, tenía el presentimiento de que su hijo sería alguien en este mundo, alguien con un gran talento esperando salir a la luz.

* * *

><p>Al año de vida Sehi no destacaba mucho a comparación de los niños de su edad pero si tenía ciertas actitudes que no concordaban con su edad. Eso a sus padres más que verlo como algo malo, les sorprendió. Era un niño tranquilo y se podía ver que estaba deseoso de aprender de la vida, de las cosas que le rodeaba y no entendía.<p>

En ocasiones salía a correr entre la hierba y se detenía ante algo nuevo que veía. Perseguía mariposas y trepaba árboles que hasta a algunos adultos no se atreverían de subir. Se notaba que aprendía muy rápido, caminó a los 11 meses y el hecho de enfrentar retos tan grandes para un niño de esa edad, como no temerle a la altura de árboles inmensos orgullecía a su madre, claro, obviamente siempre lo cuidaban por si ocurría algo.

Un día de invierno su madre regresaba del valle, un lugar no muy grande ni llamativo y por ende no había mucha delincuencia o peligro que temer, era un sitio bastante tranquilo incluso muchos pensarían que un lugar perfecto para un niño así pero no todo es como uno quisiera.

Entró a su hogar por la puerta principal y caminó hasta la cocina donde comenzaría a preparar la cena, sacó los vegetales y sopa pero justo cuando iba a empezar escuchó a su esposo hablándole a alguien, parecía estar un poco molesto y repetidamente decía las mismas palabras, las cuales no tenían mucho sentido. Dejó el cuchillo, que había tomado, en su lugar y con una expresión de intriga caminó hasta llegar al salón central, ahí estaba el puma parado agitando sus brazos en todas direcciones y frente a él en una silla alta para bebés estaba Sehi que parecía no comprender nada de lo que decía su padre, incluso sus gestos parecían los de un adulto. Su expresión era neutra y no tenía intención alguna de cooperar.

-Vamos, Sehi, di algo… "Papá", "Mamá", "juguete", "pelota", "agua", "cosa", si quieres di una maldición, insúltame, lo que sea pero di algo – rogaba su padre llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando.

-¿Ren, qué estás haciendo? - Su esposa estaba recargada en una pared y con una ceja levantada pero esta vez no mostraba una sonrisa amable.

El puma se sobresaltó y volteo rápidamente hacia ella, ahora su mano la llevaba a su mejilla y la rascaba mirando al suelo, parecía un cachorro regañado y la felina ya se sabía todo de él, hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso; como la primera vez que la invitó a salir. Desde entonces adoraba ese gesto suyo pero a pesar de eso no cambio su expresión por muy difícil que fuera.

-Cariño, no te escuché llegar-

Kala (la madre de Sehi) no dijo nada, arqueó aún más su ceja y sin poder evitarlo, la comisura de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse.

Ren suspiró derrotado – Solo quería que Sehi dijera algo pero es necio-

-No debes presionarlo, es un bebé, aun no entiende las palabras – Kala camino hasta el pequeño y lo alzó en brazos.

-Es irónico que pueda hacer cosas que alguien de su edad no puede y no diga ni siquiera "papá" - el puma se cruzó de brazos- has visto lo que hace, ¿qué le impide hablar?-

-Lo hará cuando sea la hora, no le exijas cosas que no quiere hacer –

-Bien – dijo de mala gana, de nada serviría seguir con aquello y aunque le duela admitirlo ella tiene razón.

* * *

><p>En los siguientes años de vida comenzaron los "problemas" para Sehi, en su interior sabía que no era nada malo lo que hacía pero tratar de explicárselo a las demás personas, y que encima debes hacerlo a tu manera, no fue fácil. Tanto fue así que después de recibir tantos comentarios poco amigables acerca de su decisión y ver cómo era tratado por ser "diferente" al resto, ya no buscó la forma de explicarlo, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y simplemente ignoró todo aquello. Cosa que no fue fácil.<p>

Todo cambió para él después de que sus padres lo llevaran a la ciudad de Cseon para que una cabra lo examinara. ¿Por qué esa decisión tan drástica? Si no quería hablar no tenían por qué obligarle. Se sintió ofendido… era como si fuese un fenómeno. Desde ahí todo empeoró.

Su madre le dijo que no había nada de malo en lo que hacía, varias veces lo vio llorar por las burlas que recibía, que fue necesario llevarlo a esa ciudad para ver que estuviera con buena salud, no porque fuera un fenómeno y ahora que sabían que todo estaba bien en él, ella le dijo que lo apoyaba.

Sehi y Kala estaban sentados en un árbol bajo un atardecer, eran los últimos rayos de sol que se veían.

Sehi tenía la mirada baja y las lágrimas picaban sus ojos, no quería llorar frente a ella pero no podía controlarse, a veces simplemente no se puede, tienes que sacarlo sin importar nada.

Su madre levanto la cabeza de él con la mano en su barbilla haciendo que Sehi girara hasta verla. Con la otra mano seco el pelaje de sus mejillas húmedas y le besó la frente. Al separarse tras ese largo beso, el cual el pobre Sehi de cinco años no puso queja, lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que traen paz al instante.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije desde el primer día que entraste a la escuela y saliste de esta casa? – preguntó ella con calma.

Sehi sabía la respuesta pero aun así no asintió con la cabeza.

-"No seas uno más, se diferente…- Sehi baja de nuevo poco a poco la cabeza a pesar de tener la mano de su madre sujetándolo. Ella lo notó mientras hablaba y nuevamente hizo que levantara la mirada pero en esta ocasión de tal forma que Sehi pasara de estar encorvado a estar totalmente erguido -… y camina siempre erguido entre la gente"

Y es que esa era su madre, su heroína más que cualquier guerrero de kung fu de los que todos hablaban y que cabe decir de los cuales nunca en su infancia vio ninguno.

Escuchaba decir a los niños de su salón que esos tales defensores de China eran lo mejor, los describían como seres perfectos: son muy fuertes, saben todo sobre las artes marciales, son serviciales, vencen a los villanos más poderosos de todo el mundo… incluso una vez escuchó a dos adolescentes decir que una tal jovencita llamada Tigresa estaba "buena". Realmente no comprendió esas palabras, era solo un niño pero nunca sintió curiosidad saber el significado de eso, le daba igual. Lamentablemente y por obvias razones al crecer se enteró de ello pero aun así siguió sin importarle mucho.

Sea como sea el caso no creía en esas personas que nunca aparecían cuando bandidos robaban ciertos negocios del valle, lo cual pasaba rara vez, pero aun así pensaba que si fueran tan fieles a lo que dicen las personas eso no pasaría. Todo eso solo le hizo llenarse de rencor, solo mentiras.

Si nadie respetaba lo que él creía, él no respetaría lo que la gente creyera. El clásico "ojo por ojo". Quizá en unas cosas estuviera de acuerdo con las otras personas pero su orgullo podía más.

Incluso recuerda la ocasión en la que, al ser criticado por escribir "basura" como le llamaron a lo que anotaba en su libreta; pensamientos y algunos dibujos, escribió en su pared con letras grandes:

"Yo respeto si respetan lo que hago"

Para luego, en otro día, en unos de sus ataques de ira contra todo el mundo, tomar de nuevo su pincel y agregar:

"Corrijo, me da igual si respetan lo que hago"

Esa era la forma en que sacaba lo que llevaba dentro. Un buen día se encontró consigo mismo y sabía que nunca podría defenderse, iba en contra de lo que creía a pesar del rencor. No caería tan bajo como ellos.

Y así se dio cuenta de que la vida tenía algo planeado para él.

A los siete años descubrió la manera de desahogarse y crear algo bello. Por pura casualidad o a lo que él llamó destino, se encontraba solo en casa y al pasar por el cuarto de sus padres sus ojos dieron contra un librero alto, siempre lo había visto pero nunca le llamo la atención hasta ese día, tal vez por el hecho de estar solo. Se acercó cuidadosamente al mueblo y se encontró con los libros de poesía de su madre, abrió uno y leyó un pequeño párrafo. Algo en él hizo que despertara, fue como sí sus pensamientos estuvieran ahí, otras cosas hablaban sobre la belleza de la vida, lo cual le ayudó a reflexionar y hasta cambiar sus puntos de vista, era lo que necesitaba.

Ahora entendía de donde sacaba tanta sabiduría su madre.

Y así transcurrió ese día, estaba tan fascinado con lo que leía que no tomó tiempo de su estadía ahí. Sus padres lo encontraron en el piso de su habitación con cientos de libros tirados alrededor.

A Ren no le agradó el desastre que veía e incluso le reclamó pero su madre era todo lo contrario, estaba fascinada con la idea de que ambos compartieran esa pasión por la poesía. Le ayudó a recoger el tiradero y ella le hablaba sobre lo bello de eso, le contó cómo se enamoró de esos libros y nombró a cada uno de los que poseía y no necesito verlos para ello.

Con el tiempo Sehi aprendía más de su madre y ella le recitaba versos. Una tarde como cualquier otra se encontraban leyendo en una mesa del comedor. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaban ahí pero no les importo, solo disfrutaban.

Cuando Kala notó que ya era noche le dijo a su hijo que se preparara para dormir, Sehi se levantó de la mesa y se acercó para besar a su madre como siempre lo hacía al irse a dormir. Después de besarla en la mejilla ella se puso de rodillas para quedar mejor a la altura del felino y lo abrazó con un poco de fuerza. Sehi se desconcertó pero no le molestaba. De pronto su madre llevó su boca a la oreja de él para decirle algo. Por alguna razón a Sehi se le hizo familiar aquello.

-El mundo es tuyo, plásmalo en poemas – dicho esto besó la frente del pequeño y se levantó sonriente.

Para Sehi eso fue el detonante para ya no solo leer poesía si no comenzar a escribirla.

Con el tiempo él encontraba el escribir como una forma de desahogarse, no siempre eran cosas bellas, unas derrochaban odio pero a él no le importaba ser totalmente explícito en lo que anotaba. Solo era sincero.

Comprendía el porqué de su nombre y lo que había detrás. El destino de nuevo había jugado con él pero esta vez estaba a su favor.

A falta de palabras ahora su imaginación volaba libremente.

Para mala suerte de Sehi no todo en el mundo era poemas pues día con día debía enfrentar las malas caras y sospechaba de las sonrisas.

El futuro le traería muchas pruebas y él las enfrentaría pagando un alto precio.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Jardín de Infancia

**Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

**Capítulo 3: Jardín de infancia.**

La primera prueba para Seih sería en donde, a consideración de él, define en quien te conviertes. La gente te juzga, si eres diferente, que si eres alto, bajo, feo… incluso si eres como los demás te critican, entonces… ¿qué sentido hay?

Es lógico que el primer día de clase para un niño siempre es difícil pero lo fue aún más para este joven puma. Siempre se le veía sentado en un rincón apartado de los demás, no se acercaba a nadie y en los recesos nada cambiaba realmente. Solo con su almuerzo observaba a los demás niños corriendo y jugar pero a diferencia de a los que rechazan, Seih no tenía deseo alguno de integrarse, se sentía seguro bajo un árbol leyendo un libro de los de su madre, que a veces tomaba sin permiso.

Con el pasar de los días… los meses, ya era tachado como el niño raro del grupo. Lo señalaban cuando pasaba y murmuraban cosas de él.

Su infancia fue como un retiro apartado de lo que sucedía alrededor. No solo guardaba silencio cuando le preguntaban algo, aunque siempre parecía que estuviera atento, sino también no demostraba el mismo interés por lo que otros niños consideraban llamativo.

Los maestros de igual forma tenían sus dudas acerca de él. No era común ver a un joven cachorro que no preguntara por lo que le inquietaba, estaba en la edad en donde preguntan sobre cualquier cosa pero él se limitaba a escuchar simplemente. Su maestra intentó un sinfín de veces que diera su opinión acerca de algún tema, creía que su silencio se debía a una etapa de su vida donde no terminaría en mucho tiempo, pero sus intentos morían con su paciencia.

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que hayan venido- les dijo la maestra a los padres de Seih el día que solicitó su presencia para habar del caso.<p>

Ellos ya esperaban algo así, solo se lamentaban de no haber hablado con la ella desde el primer día, si hubiera sido así no estarían en ese embrollo ahora. Era hora de salida y Seih tuvo que esperar a sus padres fuera del salón por sugerencia de su maestra. No era ningún tonto y sabía a qué iba esto pero aun así él quería escuchar de viva voz lo que tenía que decir aquella vieja gata montes.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada por lo que no podía escuchar muy bien. Vio una ventana que podía ayudarle pero le quedaba alta. Decidido, tomó vuelo y dio un gran salto tratando de llegar hasta ese redondo hueco. No fue hasta el cuarto intento que pudo llegar y sosteniendo su peso, se asomó.

-No se preocupe – contestó su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre con Seih? –Preguntó su madre como no sabiendo la respuesta. Era más que obvio que sabía el "problema" por el cual estaban ahí pero parte de ello era eso… que Kala no lo veía como un problema.

-Bien, desde hace algunas semanas he notado… distraído a su hijo-

-¿Distraído? – volvió a cuestionar su madre. Espera quejas de la maestra pero "distraído" no era palabra que usaría ella para describirlo. Seih siempre era atentó a lo que le decían y antes de que esa gata acabara de explicar, Kala ya estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

-Bueno… - la maestra hacía un gran esfuerzo para encontrar las palabras correctas para no ofender a sus padres -… él dese que llegó no se a desenvuelto con otros niños, siempre está por su lado y no se integra-

-Seih siempre ha sido independiente – admitió Ren ignorando la mirada incrédula de su esposa – Le gusta hacer las cosas por su cuenta-

-Lo comprendo, pero me temo que esto va más allá de un simple caso de un niño introvertido. Por muchos años me he topado con casos en los que el niño se aleja de todos pero que con el poco tiempo comienza a mostrar confianza y en un corto lapso se relaciona como si nada, pero Seih… bueno, es un caso diferente –

-Lo diferente no es algo malo – Kala insistía en defender a su hijo.

La maestra guardo unos segundos de silencio tratando de que la puma no se exaltara más –Seih no ha mostrado un avance en su relación con los otros niños. No les solicite que vinieran antes porque creí que era solo la poca confianza que sentía al entrar a una nueva etapa de su vida pero él insiste en aislarse, y no solo intenta hacerlo con los niños. Al estar estudiando y esperar participación de su parte, Sehi no responde, ni da su opinión y eso afecta su desempeño, además de hacer un poco difícil trabajar con él-

Kala relajó su semblante y dio un suspiro largo, de nada serviría estar discutiendo, no llegarían a nada así. Ren la observaba y su mano derecha cayó sobre el hombro de ella.

-Lamento decírselos pero su actitud se refleja también en sus notas, y si me dejan decirles… no entiendo que es lo que sucede. Siempre parece estar despierto y pone atención a clase pero al momento de hacer una prueba parece darle igual –

Seih se cansaba al estar colgado de esa manera pero no le prestaba atención a sus ya temblorosos brazos, sus ojos estaban puestos en aquella charla. Estaba indignado.

-¿Y qué propone?- soltó su padre cansado de todo eso.

-No quiero que abandone mi clase, sé que él tiene mucho potencial pero no sabe cómo sacarlo a la luz. Yo sospecho que su falta de interés se debe a que algo lo está distrayendo. Sugiero que hablen con su hijo y que lleguen a un acuerdo para que su relación con la escuela mejore –

Sus padres se miraron cansados y asintieron.

-Está bien – dijo Ren.

-Hablaremos con él –le hizo segunda Kala.

Seih se soltó y esta vez sí sintió el dolor en sus brazos. Arrugó su entrecejo y cerro sus manos en puños. Ahí espero a que salieran sus progenitores y trató de tranquilizarse para aparentar no saber nada pero sabía que esto no se iba a quedar ahí.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en su cama, no leía un libro esta vez. Había sacado una pequeña libreta que había encontrado abandonada en su casa y que guardaba muy cautelosamente, estas hojas de papel no eran como las otras que utilizaba para plasmar sus ideas. Era su secreto en el que escribía solamente cuando estaba furioso, las cosas en ellas no eran muy lindas que digamos. Sí, parte de lo que escribía eran poemas y pensamientos pero unos muy oscuros.<p>

También saco tinta para dejar, como lo que él pensaba, sus memorias y así desconectarse del mundo.

Escuchó que su padre le llamaba fuera de su cuarto tocando la puerta. Inmediatamente guardó aquella libreta y colocó la tinta en su lugar y se arrojó a su cama.

Ren abrió lentamente la puerta y la cerró tras suyo.

-¿Puedo hablarte? – preguntó él. El clásico "¿podemos hablar?" no encajaba en esa casa.

Seih ni siquiera asentó con la cabeza solo lo miraba con un poco de enfado, sabía a lo que había ido.

Ren se acercó a él y se sentó al lado suyo, ambos miraban la pared de enfrente y su padre no decía nada. Eso le extrañó al joven puma. Creyó que entraría regañándolo por el bajo desempeño en la escuela y esas memeces. En cambio, su padre estaba tranquilo e incluso se veía preocupado. Finalmente volteó hacía Seih y éste hizo lo mismo.

-Hablé con tu madre sobre lo que te ocurre en la escuela y yo no estoy muy contento por eso-

Seih desvió la mirada.

-Sabes que te apoyamos en lo que haces, es tu vida y decisiones pero no debes descuidar las cosas importantes. Si no quieres estar con niños de tu edad lo entendemos…-

¿Entenderlo? Seih no creía que eso fuera verdad, sus padres pensaba que era un desadaptado que no podía convivir en armonía con los demás pero no podían estar más lejanos de la realidad. Estaba claro que las otras personas eran las que no querían algo con él. No aceptaban el que actuara distinto. Bien, él les pagaría con la misma moneda.

-… pero no es razón para descuidar tus estudios – Ren hizo una pausa observándolo. Su hijo estaba cruzado de brazos. Eso ya era conocido por sus padres, Seih podía tener tanta creatividad como quisiese pero su mal genio era su talón de Aquiles.

Ren se acercó aún más y con su dedo índice, y con cuidado, jalo de la mandíbula de pequeño para que volteara a verlo.

Seih siempre caía con eso.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – le cuestionó sin importarle el hecho que sus palabas quedarían en el aire – Tú no eres ningún tono, de eso estoy seguro. Eres brillante y siempre quieres descubrir cosas nuevas, te interesa la historia. ¿Entonces porque fallas a propósito en tus pruebas? –

Seih no comprendió como su padre se dio cuenta de eso. Sí bien le gustaba escuchar nuevos temas, no ponía el mismo entusiasmo a sus notas. Se encontró con que no pasaba las pruebas, no porque no podía, sino porque los demás alumnos de la clase lo creían un estúpido que al no hablar no esperaban grandes cosas de él, y Seih a la vez se creyó todo aquello. Había sido víctima de un engaño pensando que lo que decían los demás era cierto.

-Esperamos mucho de ti, Seih – ahora su mano se colocó en el hombro del cachorro y lo atrajo a él -Quizá yo no te pueda decir versos o consejos como tu madre pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Orgulloso de que a tu edad ya seas uno de esos que ven más allá- Irónicamente eso último salió en verso sin querer, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Seih.

Su padre se dio cuenta de eso al ver a su retoño sonreír, una sonrisa no tan grande pero que demostraba diversión pura.

-Oh, mira eso. Creo que después de todo si tengo algo de poeta dentro, ¿no crees? –

Seih ensanchó su sonrisa y burlonamente negó con la cabeza. A su padre se le hablando el corazón, verlo divirtiéndose de esa forma ¡y con él! era lo mejor que le podía pasar, no habían jugado en mucho tiempo, desde que Seih comenzó a crecer y ya lo añoraba.

Se hizo el ofendido y le siguió el jueguito.

-Ha, ¿con que no, he? – Ren jalo rápidamente de su hijo y le plantó un lengüetazo en la mejilla despeinándole ese sitio un poco.

Seih se retorcía bajo su agarre, trataba de liberarse sin éxito alguno. El puma adulto siempre lo lambia cuando era cachorro, antes de dormir o cuando salía con su madre. Cuando fue creciendo ya no lo vio como algo divertido, incluso le avergonzaba eso hasta al punto de odiar ese acto por parte de su padre.

Ren lo sabía y aprovecho la ocasión para molestar un poco al joven felino.

Cuando finalmente pudo librarse se alejó un poco de él y se limpió la mejilla con su antebrazo. Desde el momento en que lo sujeto aquel "brabucón" borró su sonrisa y paso a ser una mueca de desagrado.

Ren soltó una carcajada, todo eso le parecía tierno y muy gracioso.

Para Seih no fue muy divertido así que decidió cobrarse venganza a su estilo. Se levantó en su cama y recobrando el humor, dibujo una sonrisa perversa junto a un entrecejo arrugado y saltó encima de su padre haciendo que callera de espaldas. Ahí aprovechó para dar pequeños golpes no muy fuertes. A Ren no le dolía en lo absoluto, solo era un niño pero queriendo alentarlo, entre risas, imploró piedad.

Ahora era el turno de Ren y tomando ventaja de su tamaño, sujetó a Seih y lo colocó suavemente sobre la cama acostado. Ahí comenzó un ataque de cosquillas haciendo que su hijo se retorciera tratado de evitar el contacto. Incluso Ren había podido jurar que escuchó unas risitas de su hijo lo que solo lo motivó a que no parara con su ataque.

Así pasaron unos minutos en los cuales había una lucha para tomar el dominio sobre el otro. Pocas veces sucedía aquello y tanto Ren como Seih lo estaban disfrutando.

Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que nunca se percataron de que Kala escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta. Sintió una calma inmensa y también se contagió de una sonrisa, solo para después seguir en lo suyo y dejar que padre e hijo pasaran un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Al pasar los días realmente parecía que Seih estaba dispuesto a mejorar su desempeño y parte de ello se debía a querer dejar en claro a los demás de lo que era capaz. Cosa que fue difícil pues aunque él quisiera cambiar, la gente de alrededor parecía estar de acuerdo en ponerle obstáculos en su camino.<p>

Abriría los ojos de nueva cuenta para darse cuenta de que no todo lo malo se centraba en él.

Nunca pensó que sentiría empatía por alguien que no fuera de su familia pero de eso se encarga la vida, de darnos lecciones y hay quienes deciden ignorarlas y otros que aprenden de ellas.

* * *

><p>En su vida nunca consideró a alguien como un "amigo". No lo buscó pues sabía que era inútil, si un día llegaba esa persona sería bienvenido aunque lo veía como algo muy lejano.<p>

El patio de la escuela era enorme, habían muchos árboles (que a veces escalaba) y un pasto hermoso, la brisa era fresca. Pintaba un día tranquilo pero no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Seih caminaba por ese patio rumbo a su salón, miraba al cielo y sentía el aire en la cara. Los niños iban y venían por su lado, él los ignoraba. Estaba en esos momentos donde no percibes nada más que los elementos pero unos niños a lo lejos llamaron su atención. De rejo pudo ver como una hiena bastante grande para su edad (más o menos la misma que Seih) empujaba a un pequeño lobo. La víctima, trataba de pararse pero a cada intento, la hiena mayor lo regresaba al suelo y se reía de la impotencia de este. El lobo parecía no entender la situación ya que no se quejaba o le decía palabra alguna a su atacante.

Este cachorro de lobo nunca lo había visto, se le hacía familiar en cierto punto pero no lo recordaba en la escuela.

Seih observó cómo niños pasaban por lado de ellos y no parecía importarles, algunos incluso ni se molestaban en mirarlo. Eso lo enfureció.

Quería ir corriendo a quitarle a ese abusón de encima pero sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo. Debía admitirlo: sentía miedo. Nunca había estado en una situación así y dudaba mucho de su fuerza para defender a otra persona.

Por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los del lobo. Fue una sensación extraña, un vacío de tristeza lo atormentó, pudo sentir el miedo de aquel lobezno, como si fueran la misma persona. Ante ese sentimiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y giro la cabeza. Quería ayudar pero nada podía hacer y verlo de esa forma solo lo haría sentir peor. Retomó su rumbo y aun sentía la mirada del lobo clavándose en su espalda… ahora sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

Unas horas más tarde seguía concentrado en lo que sucedió en la mañana, duró unos segundos pero él lo había sentido como horas. ¿Por qué se sentía mal por él? Sí bien había visto muchas injusticias cometidas, esta lo marcó.

-Seih, ¿estas poniendo atención? – La maestra lo sacó de su mundo golpeando su pupitre.

Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso espero porque esta vez traje algo que seguramente hará cambiar de parecer en tu… "decisión" – insinuó ella sacando algo de una bolsa.

Seih al inicio no estaba muy entusiasmado como lo estaba ella. Seguramente sería otro intento banal para que hablara. Rodó los ojos y suspiro cansinamente.

-Bueno niños, ahora que "todos" están poniendo atención... – hiso énfasis en ese "todos" – Cambiaremos de tema a uno más… bello-

Los niños no entendían nada y se miraban unos a otros ansiosos de saber de qué se trataba. Todos excepto Seih.

Entonces la maestra descubrió lo que escondía: Un libro de poesía. Muchos de los jóvenes se desilusionaron pero fue ahí cuando Seih se enderezó en su lugar.

-Hoy veremos "todo eso que nos mantiene vivos y que le da sentido a nuestras vidas"- dijo la gata montes refiriéndose a un verso que Seih reconoció fácilmente –Pero no veremos cualquier libro con cualquier cosa escrita, eso sería fácil y aburrido. Hoy conoceremos sobre un gran poeta, muchos lo consideran el mejor que haya existido jamás. Su nombre fue Seih Woi – y entonces posó la mirada y una molesta sonrisa sobre Seih.

Ahora entendía a donde quería llegar, creía que él caería muy fácil en esa trampa.

-Descubrí que te gusta la poesía, pequeño. El porqué de tu nombre, pero ¿sabes bien quien fue esta persona?-

Seih se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, quizá tus compañeros no lo sepan. Seih Woi es considerado el padre de la poesía, tiene alrededor de mil ejemplares acerca de sus pensamientos y escritos pero no solo era una gran mente… – a cada rato volteaba hacía Seih para ver si acaso tenía algo que aportar, lo cual no llegó –organizó un grupo con las mentes más brillantes de toda China para erradicar el mal que había en su pueblo. No era el mejor peleador pero junto con su equipo demostró que no era solo un simple escritor. Fue tanto la fama de este grupo de salvadores que muchos dejaron a sus familias y pasiones para salir a defender a las demás ciudades, grande y pequeñas, cercanas o lejanas-

Hasta ahora los niños de la clase habían creído que esa sujeto no era más que un anciano aburrido pero ahora estaban más que fascinados.

Su maestra lo notó y se acercó a Seih hasta quedar frente a él. Colocó el libro que tenía en las manos en el pupitre, era una edición reciente pero que no le quitaba lo mágico a ese objeto.

-¿Sabes cómo se llamaba ese grupo que él creó?-

Seih la miraba serio, todo eso era un juego para ella pero para él era su vida y el hecho de que ella lo usara de ese modo solo para salir ganando lo vio como un insulto, y claro… sabía la respuesta. Él asintió una vez más pero para la maestra no era suficiente.

-Si sabes la respuesta solo dila, sino ¿cómo sabremos que en realidad la conoces?-

Pero no le importaba. No cambiaría de parecer y ella no podía hacer nada ante eso.

Ella dio un suspiro, sabía que no diría nada. Se talló los ojos con los dedos de su mano derecha y volvió a coger el libro.

-"El Club de los Olvidados"- se contestó ella sin ánimos. Después regresó a su lugar y al ver que no llegaría a nada dejo todo ese teatrito y se dispuso a continuar con la clase, con "lo realmente importante" como dijo ella.

A Seih no le gustó esas palabras pero al menos sabía que había ganado en esta ocasión.

Todos regresaron a lo que estaban y ese puma callado siguió en sus adentros aunque con tanta falsedad se había olvidado de lo sucedido esa mañana.

Nadie prestó atención al pequeño lobo despeinado que observaba sorprendido por una ventana. Lo que vio lo había asombrado y quería conocer más de esa criatura que no decía ni media palabra. Al haberlo visto a los ojos hace unas horas le dio la sensación de que aprendería mucho de él.

_**Continuara…**_

**Sé que tal vez parezca que no tienen que ver con nada de Kung Fu Panda o al menos con su ambiente pero todo tiene un "por qué". Ya tengo el futuro para este personaje (Seih) así que aquí solo se verá partes de su vida dramática jaja**

**Más adelante lo añadiré a otra historia que si estará directamente relacionada con el palacio de jade y sus personajes.**

**Mientras tanto espero que les guste por donde va la historia y ya saben…gracias por leer.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Corazón de Niño

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Quiero agradecer a** little tigress **y** nalaks **por estar pendiente de la historia. Me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando, por el apoyo y sus comentarios, gracias.

Saben que por ustedes sigo aquí.

**Bueno, comencemos o comenzare a llorar jaja…. Este cap. es algo corto pero abre las puertas a los próximos.**

**Capítulo 4: Corazón de Niño.**

Había terminado las clases ese día y nuestro pequeño amigo se dirigía a casa como lo hacía desde ya hace un tiempo. En realidad su madre no estaba segura de dejarlo ir y venir solo pero ella y su esposo trabajaban y no llegaban sino hasta más tarde. Seih tuvo que acoplarse a nuevos cambios aunque el caminar sin compañía no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sentía que era un buen tiempo para relajarse. Le encantaba andar despacio, sin prisa y ver un poco de su pueblo. Sí, había vivido toda su vida ahí y se sabía de memoria aquel lugar pero no toda la gente se frena a apreciar la "pequeñas cosas" como le nombró a eso que pasamos por alto y que a muchos les pudiera parecer insignificante y ordinario.

El sentir la fresca brisa matutina, llenar tus pulmones de aire puro, ver el amanecer y la puesta de sol, leer, dibujar, correr, escuchar lo que la naturaleza te tiene que decir… ver a tu madre reír. Todo lo que te haga feliz y estar en paz contigo mismo… esas son las "pequeñas cosas".

Solo eso hacía que Seih se olvidara de su ira contenida.

Seih ya con diez años tenía edad suficiente para poder recorrer esas calles, además que aquel pueblo era bastante tranquilo. En ocasiones era blanco de robos pero no era de que preocuparse. Su padre le había dicho que debía hacer en caso de una emergencia y él ahora sabía qué hacer.

El joven puma llevaba en la mano su fiel libro de poemas que leía durante los recesos. Su madre se lo obsequió y él ya lo había acabado de leer más de cuatro veces pero en verdad le fascinaba, no se aburría pues aunque lo conociera al derecho y al revés sentía que siempre aprendía algo nuevo cada vez que repasaba sus páginas.

Seguía su rumbo sin preocupación, esta vez observaba al cielo y era inconsciente de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. De pronto sintió algo extraño, por alguna razón sentía que lo observaban.

Alejo sus pensamientos para voltear atrás por donde había pasado hace unos segundos pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, todos tenía su propio camino y nadie le prestaba atención, no se encontró con alguna mirada. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, pensó que seguramente imaginó todo.

Continuó con lo suyo pero no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación y esta vez sabía que no estaba solo en su cabeza, alguien lo seguía desde que salió de la escuela. Más que aterrarle la idea, le dio curiosidad. ¿Por qué alguien lo estaría espiando? No creía que fuera un/a niño/a de su clase, todos evitaban estar con él. Pensó que seguramente sea quien sea debía estarle jugando una broma o riéndose a sus espaldas.

Así fue hasta que llegó a su casa. En la puerta principal se detuvo, echó un último vistazo al valle y sin éxito en su búsqueda entró. Decidió pasar por alto todo aquello y olvidarse del asunto.

Con temor a ser descubierto, el joven lobo blanco se asomó lentamente desde la esquina de una casa donde se escondía, la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro le ayudaba a que fuera más fácil la tarea de pasar desapercibido. Vio entrar a aquel puma y se quedó en su lugar por unos minutos para después salir corriendo de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días transcurrieron de la misma manera, Seih caminaba a su casa y seguía siendo observado. Ahora se sentía irritado y quería terminar de una vez con eso, no era normal que lo siguieran pero ¿Cómo erradicar el problema? Parece que el destino se había encargó de eso ya que le tenía planeado una nueva prueba.<p>

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, algo muy importante para él: el libro que le regaló su madre.

Creyó, y esperó, que ese día no se hubiera llevado el libro a la escuela sino de otra forma podía considerarlo como perdido. Buscó donde siempre lo guardaba, bajo su cama, incluso en donde escondía sus cosas más personales pero nada. Para el final del día le había dado la vuelta a la habitación pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Buscó por toda la casa y bueno, nada cambió.

El resto de la noche no durmió nada, se sentía realmente mal. Se preguntaba el ¿Cómo fue tan descuidado para perderlo?, su posesión más preciada y nunca lo volvería a ver, se castigaba mentalmente.

Al día siguiente sus ánimos no cambiaron, estaba aún más cabizbajo y no prestaba atención a la maestra o al ruido que hacían los demás niños. Se pasó todo el receso buscando por doquier aquel objeto… sus intentos fueron en vano. Cuando terminó la hora de clase ya había dado por perdido el libro, su madre estaría decepcionada con él, fue un regalo de ella donde incluso escribió sus pensamientos cuando era joven, ahí conoció aún más a Kala… sus ideales, sus memorias, lo que era ella y ahora no quedaba rastro alguno. Había sido el primer libro que tuvo ella y el primero de Seih también.

Rumbo a casa se seguía abofeteando mentalmente. No quería ver a nadie, ya no miraba al cielo, sus ojos se posaban en el frio suelo. Ya no tenía esa inocente sonrisa en sus delgados labios… su rostro mostraba total preocupación, ya no existía un brillo en sus ojos… parecían apagado o muertos de cualquier sentimiento. Ya no…

-¡Psss! – ese sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza hacía un callejón y vio una silueta blanca que lo llamaba, esta escondía la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de una caja grande. Al inicio no confiaba en aquel cachorro, no sabía si sus intenciones eran buenas o si tan siquiera era a él a quien llamaba.

Volteó su mirada al otro lado para verificar pero no había nadie y otro de esos "pss" solo confirmo que era a Seih a quien se dirigía.

A paso lento y preparado para cualquier cosa, se acercó cautelosamente a ese niño. Cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de él lo reconoció, era quien recibía golpes y palabras poco decentes por parte de aquella hiena, que al verlo a los ojos sintió su dolor.

-Hey, hola –saludó el lobo. Era un saludo cordial pero había algo en sus palabras que no alcanzó a distinguir -¿Me recuerdas? –

Seih al verlo quedo en un tipo de trance, recordó lo que había visto ese día y la vergüenza que sintió al encontrar lo cobarde que era, o que al menos así se consideraba. Entrecerró los ojos examinándolo mejor, y haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, ahora lo recordaba. A ese lobezno lo veía a veces en el valle, siempre se le veía que estaba con prisa y usualmente corría junto a otros niños de más o menos su edad, había ocasiones en las que se les encontraba por los techos de las viviendas. Seih desconocía las razones de ello pero no le prestaba mucha atención a los detalles.

Esa cría de lobo miró por todas partes, delante, atrás, arriba y abajo y cuando estaba seguro de que nadie los veía salió completamente. Efectivamente su pelaje era completamente blanco, desde su hocico hasta la punta de su cola, a la cual parecía faltarle pelo pero no destacaba mucho ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba despeinado y sucio, parecía que ese joven había estado en una pelea. A pesar de su apariencia, su humor parecía intacto. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y eso le dio un poco de confianza a Seih pero no debía sacar cuentas aun.

-Quizá te hayas dado cuenta de que te he estado siguiendo durante estos días – una pequeña risita nerviosa salió de él y se rascaba la nuca con una mano – lamento si te hice sentir incomodo, es solo que… bueno, note que en verdad querías ayudarme cuando me estaban partiendo la cabeza –

Seih volvió a sentir vergüenza de sí, ese lobo era listo y al ver que él sabía su intención, y que aun así no hizo nada, fue suficiente para que apartara la mirada.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Hay que tener valor tan siquiera para voltear y tú lo hiciste. De donde vengo hay que agradecer cualquier tipo de ayuda. Solo espero que en la siguiente le des buen puñetazo en la cara– bromeó en esto último.

¿Ayuda? ¿En verdad cree que hacer nada era ayudar? No lo entendía pero al menos le agradeció por algo. Ahora que recordaba, nunca nadie lo había hecho y escucharlo fue como música, o mejor dicho, un poema para sus oídos.

-Por cierto, espero no te moleste pero he visto cómo te tratan en clase… es incómodo espiar desde esa ventana – aquel lobo, del cual aún no sabía su nombre, dio un salto para sentarse encima de la caja y verlo desde arriba. Ahí apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y relajó su postura –Esa vieja gata es una pesada-

Seih tuvo que ahogar una risa, concordaba con él.

-¿Por qué insiste en que hables? – Entonces Seih entendió que en verdad lo espiaba, conocía acerca de su silencio. Él rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros – Antes que nada dime, o bueno, aclárame algo… ¿No hablas porque no puedes o porque no quieres hacerlo?-

Seih se cruzó de brazos y lo miro severamente, suficiente para que el lobezno entendiera.

-Ohhh… ya veo. Bueno, si me lo preguntas, es genial lo que haces, luchar por lo que crees es increíble y el hacerlo a pesar de que haya gente que quiera cambiar eso de ti, lo hace mejor –

El puma no comprendía lo que escuchaba, ¿alguien le estaba diciendo que su silencio era "genial"? no creyó escucharlo en su vida pero le agradó el hacerlo. Los labios de Seih formaron una muy leve sonrisa.

-En fin…- el lobo se levantó quedando parado encima de la caja. Después sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos – creo que esto es tuyo… "Seih" – dijo arrojándole el libro que perdió y que tenía su nombre escrito con tinta en la portada.

Seih lo atrapó sin dificultad y aun teniéndolo en las manos no lo podía creer. Su corazón palpitó rápidamente y sintió como si la dicha de vivir hubiera regresado a él. Acarició la pasta del viejo libro y no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa.

-Sinceramente no sé qué le ves a ese libro pero supongo que es importante para ti. Debes cuidarlo mejor- el lobo dio un salto cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Al levantarse, ambos escucharon que llegaba otro cachorro de lobo pero este no tenía el pelaje como el primero, lo tenía grisáceo pero lo que compartían era la suciedad en ellos. Al verlos, el segundo lobo se acercó al de pelaje blanco y le hablo seriamente.

-Debemos irnos, es… "hora"- dijo señalando con los ojos a Seih, era obvio que no quería que el puma se enterara de lo que hablaban.

-Bien, ya voy –

-Date prisa, papá no estará muy contento si demoramos mucho-

-Tranquilo, Reki ya me estaba despidiendo-

Pero aquel lobo llamado Reki no estaba conforme con lo que decía su amigo. Miro de arriba a bajo a Seih e hizo un gesto de asco arrugando la nariz. Seih le devolvió el gesto.

-Solo vámonos – dijo Reki, tomó vuelto, dio un salto y con gran agilidad comenzó a trepar el muro. Parecía un felino con esas destrezas. Finalmente llego en menos de tres segundos al techo y echó una última mirada a Seih para luego desaparecer tras la pared.

-Bien, debo irme – dijo el lobezno albino imitando a su amigo y colgándose de la ventana de la misma pared – debemos vernos de nuevo y "charlar". Pareces un buen tipo y no te preocupes, ya no te espiaré, aprendí mucho de ti hoy-

Con rapidez llegó hasta arriba, ¿Por qué esos lobos eran tan agiles? Las dudas llegaron a Seih al verlo trepar, ni él podría hacerlo tan rápido y fácil en los árboles. Los pies de ese niño estaban descalzos y parecía no importarle para realizar esa tarea.

Ya arriba, se asomó por última vez – Por cierto, ni nombre no importa por aquí pero todos me llaman "Pelusa" – y sin decir más desapareció del mismo modo que Reki.

¿"Pelusa"? ese apodo le causó gracia, él nunca se pondría ese sobrenombre pero creyó que le hacía honor a su apariencia despeinada.

Miró de nueva cuenta el libro en sus manos y suspiró relajado. Ahora podría dormir tranquilo, ese joven lobo le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

* * *

><p>Acosado en su cama miraba al techo. Ese día no había sido uno más de su vida, aprendió algo y es el que no sabes cuando la vida te va a sorprender.<p>

Esos dos individuos intrigaron aún más a Seih.

Se levantó de su cama y miró el valle por la ventana.

Aquellos niños vivían de una manera diferente y como ya era conocida la curiosidad en Seih, estaba decidido a volver a encontrárselos… Sabía que aprendería mucho de ellos.

_**Continuara**_**…**

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Un poco corto el cap. pero esta parte de la vida de Seih la dividiré en dos capítulos. Este ("Corazón de Niño") y el próximo ("Infancia Perdida").**

**Espero les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Infancia Perdida

**Gracias a Nalaks y a little tigress por el apoyo y seguir la historia. ¡Han vuelto los cachorros y más!**

**Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks, excepto los personajes que yo creé.**

**Capítulo 5: Infancia Perdida.**

"_**Porque quien pega es fuerte pero quien resiste es poderoso"**_

Fue lo que escribió Seih después de conocer a aquel lobezno blanco, una reflexión que cambió la perspectiva del joven cachorro. Conoció lo que era llevar una vida difícil para un niño tan diferente pero tan parecido a él al mismo tiempo, ya no volteaba a ver a los brabucones con recelo sino decidió voltear a ver a quien siempre sale perdiendo, a quienes muchos olvidan por idolatrar a un verdadero patán… siempre han admirado la "fuerza" que posee alguien para lastimar a otros solo para que los demás se rían pero después de conocer a ese extraño lobo, Seih descubrió que la verdadera fuerza la tiene dentro a quien se humilla, a quien se aplasta. Una fuerza enorme que se tiene al recibir golpes y palabras hirientes todos los días, y con el tiempo Seih admiró esa capacidad.

¿Quién diría que aprendería tanto de un desconocido?

Y es que así era… Seih nunca en su vida consideró a alguien como un amigo, aunque entrara gente en su vida que aportara algo en ella, él no se fiaba de nadie y no porque no quisiera… simplemente algo dentro suyo no lo dejaba, era como una especie de presentimiento y siempre hacía caso a lo que sintiera, no daría el brazo a torcer; jamás.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que era fin de clase pasaba unos minutos en el valle caminando y dando vueltas sin rumbo, espera ver a aquellos niños y tratar de descifrarlos.<p>

Era extraño pero a veces solían pasar semanas sin verlos y cuando tenía la oportunidad ellos a lo mucho tan siquiera lo veían. Como siempre estaban apresurados o corrían de algún peligro que Seih nunca vio… comenzaba a ser algo ridículo para él, ya lo pasaba por alto e incluso poco a poco iba perdiendo el interés.

Esa tarde Seih estaba trepando un árbol bastante alto que quedaba cerca de su casa, en su mente divagaban mil ideas acerca de cómo interpretaba las cosas que veía desde ahí: el valle, las demás casas, las lejanas e inalcanzables montañas que sobresalían a lo lejos. Desde esa altura todo parecía hermoso… tan tranquilo. Subió hasta la copa del árbol y se sentó como hacía siempre que cumplía su meta y dejaba que el aire y los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban del día, acariciaran su cara. Cerraba los ojos y solo disfrutaba el momento… disfrutaba de "las pequeñas cosas".

De la nada escuchó un leve ruido, parecía un susurro que lo llamaba y sus orejas inconscientemente se voltearon hacia el origen de ese sonido. Después pareció callarse pero al poco tiempo volvió a escucharlo, esta vez bajo su mirada al piso y ahí encontró al responsable: Pelusa. El tan solo pensar en ese apoyo le avergonzaba, suerte para él que nunca lo pronunciaría. Luego de ese tiempo él volvía a ser un extraño pero aun así decidió bajar.

-Seih, ¿Cómo te va? – dijo mientras lo veía bajar.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo Seih volteó a verlo con el ceño levemente arrugado y con una mano todavía en el grueso tronco de ese árbol.

-¿Qué ocurre, estas enfadado? – preguntó con burla, lo cual Seih odió en el acto.

El joven puma mostró inseguridad en sus ojos y Pelusa lo notó inmediatamente pero aun así no borro su insoportable sonrisa.

-Estas enfado porque "no te visité antes", ¿verdad? – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Seih arrugó completamente su entrecejo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Oye, no me culpes a mí. No podía venir antes. Mi padre a estado mal de salud y teníamos que cuidarlo, además no nos dejaba salir, debemos tener cuidado por donde andamos o nos puede ir mal- dijo él sin importarle que Seih no pudiera entender a qué se refería.

Como era de esperar el puma no comprendió lo que aquel lobo quería decir, parecía ser un tema complicado pero la criatura de blanco lo decía como quien habla del clima. Como única respuesta Seih arqueó una ceja.

-Como sea… solo vengo rápidamente, hay cosas que hacer, pero quería ver si mañana podemos vernos en el pueblo… tendremos el día libre por así decirlo –

Seih dudó de aquello, no sanaba a algo que haría él. No se sentía muy seguro en el valle con un desconocido, sin contar que su madre al notar que no está, armaría un gran escáldalo. Sin saber porque, volteó a su casa con el miedo latente a ser descubierto.

Pelusa notó que estaba inseguro ante la propuesta pero como le habían enseñado desde que nació, hizo uso del chantaje para convencerlo – Mis hermanos creen que no perteneces a nosotros, que no eres como nosotros. Desconfían de ti y tus habilidades pero yo no creo eso… veo potencial en ti y seguro que una vez que lo demuestres, ellos te aceptaran-

Realmente no era algo que deseara escuchar, no quería mostrar nada a nadie y ¿"Como nosotros"? ¿A qué se refería con eso?, pero el escuchar que alguien veía potencial en él le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo.

Seih lo miró y aun no tan seguro asintió con la cabeza, tendría que arreglárselas para no ser descubierto.

El lobezno dibujó una enorme sonrisa victoriosa –Genial… recuerda mañana por la noche en el valle y no te preocupes por buscarme, yo te encontrare-

Aquellas palabras le dieron un poco de escalofríos a Seih pero lo mantenerse firme. Observó como el lobo blanco salía corriendo de ese lugar hasta perderse entre la maleza.

* * *

><p>El sol se había terminado a hace unas horas dando paso a una fría noche. Las personas todavía caminaban por el valle y durante todo el día Seih se había quedado en la ventana viendo a las diferentes especies de animales que iba y venían de todas partes. No se movió de aquel hueco en la pared, había llevado sus libretas para escribir o dibujar lo que viera solo para dejar pasar el tiempo pero esa ocasión la inspiración no llegó, terminó tachando todo lo que plasmaba en los pedazos de papel.<p>

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y sus padres ya se habían acostado, se despidieron de su hijo como siempre y fueron a dormir. Dejo pasar los minutos los cuales parecían horas y sin poder aguantar más, se levantó y con mucho cuidado salió por la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, su mente comenzaba a castigarlo, comenzaba a pensar en si era lo correcto, pero aun así no se detenía. Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su mente y se encontró con un mar de emociones. Todo su ser estaba en complot.

Su pelea interna se colmó de golpe en el momento en que sus piernas tocaron el suelo, quedó congelado en su lugar y por un instante no fue consciente de lo que sucedía. Miró a todos lados y las calles poco a poco se quedaban vacías. Consideró regresar pero una vez más sus pies parecían pegados al piso.

Finalmente mandó todo al carajo y comenzó su carrera al centro del valle. Pelusa no le dijo que fuera a un lugar en específico así que solo fue a donde creería encontrar un lugar amplio. Ahí sería fácil de ser visto a pesar de no ser alguien alto o fuerte que llamara la atención. A Seih le gustaba hacer ejercicio y todo aquello que gastara energía pero a su corta edad no le importaba mucho su físico, a pesar de esas veces que fue señalado como un debilucho.

Al llegar a su destino "indefinido" cortó la marcha súbitamente, su corazón latía con fuera pero no precisamente por la carrera sino por los nervios a flor de piel. Era algo nuevo para él y le intrigaba lo que pudiera pasar.

Estuvo varios minutos esperando, sentado en un banco del grande jardín que servía como lugar para estar con la familia y… bueno de "románticos" si se puede decir de esa forma pues a esa hora Seih veía pasar parejas de todo tipo pero todas ellas siempre de una forma muy "cariñosa". A él le repugnaba todo ese exhibicionismo, trataba de apartar la mirada pero era casi inútil ya que a donde volteaba había otra pareja. Buen lugar a donde fue a parar aquel joven.

Entonces de el gran árbol que estaba encima de él, cayó agazapado aquel lobezno lo que hizo que Seih diera un respingo del susto.

-Me alegra que no te hayas arrepentido de venir – dijo ese ser despeinado.

Se acercó a Seih y sin previo aviso colocó la palma de su mano en el pecho del puma, justo en el corazón. Él no comprendió lo que pasaba.

Pelusa suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios –Así… - dijo tomando la mano de Seih y haciendo que ésta quedara en la misma posición sobre el pecho del lobo.

El puma estaba un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de contacto con alguien que no sea su familia pero no lo apartó.

-En mi familia así nos saludamos, significa que confías en esa persona-

Luego quitó su mano y comenzó a caminar. Seih no espero invitación a hacer lo mismo pero comprendía y decidió seguirlo.

-Si quieres que mi familia confié en ti, debes ganarte su respeto-

Seih escuchaba pero no estaba muy seguro de querer eso pero de lo que si estaba seguro era el querer aprender nuevas cosas.

Pelusa comenzó a correr y Seih se apresuró a seguirle el paso. El lobezno blanco corría por las calles del valle libremente, lo cual no hacía muy seguido ya que siempre prefería los techos de las casas pero esta vez quería facilitarle la tarea a su amigo felino, quien aun así batallaba para alcanzarlo. El can miró hacia atrás y solo esbozaba una divertida sonrisa al verlo jadear de cansancio.

Aun así no se detendría para nada, no hasta llegar con los demás. Ese lobo sí que tenía condición a pesar de estar bastante delgado y un poco desnutrido.

Luego de un rato se detuvo en seco frente a una casa bastante alta, seguramente de una familia adinerada. Fue tan rápido al frenar que casi hace que Seih se estrelle contra él, sino fuera porque ya iba cansado y lento, el puma no hubiera podido tan siquiera meter las manos.

El felino sacaba la lengua cansado y apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas tratando de tomar aire. Su respiración era agitada aunque, para asombro del lobo, no emitía ruido alguno. Parecía como si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas bocales a ese niño.

Pelusa lo ignoró y siguió con los suyo.

-Vamos, aun no cantes victoria… esto no se ha acabado- dijo levantando la mirada a lo alto de la casa.

Seih siguió el camino con sus ojos y entendió a lo que se refería el can, ahora debían escalar esa interminable pared. En realidad no era tan alta pero siendo un niño todo parece más grande. A Seih no le aterraban las alturas, era claro, pero su cansancio no le ayudaba a calmarse en ese momento.

Pelusa se acercó a la construcción y, gracias a su increíble agilidad, logró colocar una mano en un hueco de la pared. Ese muro estaba totalmente lleno de huecos de ese tipo lo que para el lobo ayudaba a la subida. Lamentablemente para cierto felino no era así. La criatura blanca perdía la paciencia con cada segundo, Seih tardaba mucho, sus brazos temblaban y cuando iban a la mitad del camino su mano izquierda resbaló haciendo que perdiera todo contacto con esa superficie… Seih sintió todo en cámara lenta, creyó que ese sería su final. Ya estaban bastante alto y a una caída así era seguro que no la libraría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y de pronto sintió como su caída se detuvo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró a Pelusa sujetándole el brazo. Seih ya no tocaba la pared y el lobo solo se sostenía de un diminuto agujero.

Seih estaba sorprendido, ese cachorro a pesar de su condición, mostraba una fuerza increíble… era más que evidente que toda su vida había trepado en las casas y sabía cómo moverse entre éstas.

El puma salió de su trance y volvió al muro y esta vez tuvo más cuidado.

Fue un milagro el que Seih llegara por cuenta propia hasta la cima después de eso, ahí se alejó de la orilla y se tiró al suelo cansado de sus brazos, piernas… de todo. Ni después de escalar el árbol más alto se había sentido así.

Pelusa pasó por su lado y siguió caminando en el techo, en ningún momento se detuvo a descansar y eso era de admirarse.

-Seih, levántate – dijo él serio pero el felino no hizo caso de lo que le decían.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –

Fue entonces cuando giró su cabeza, aun en el suelo y vio a cuatro lobos más en ese lugar. Reconoció a Reki, el lobo grisáceo (quien lanzó la pregunta a Pelusa) pero los demás eran desconocidos para él, seguramente eran sus hermanos que mencionó Pelusa. En total eran cuatro machos (con el lobo blanco) y una hembra que no mostraba signo de desagrado pero tampoco se le veía feliz de ver su presencia. Todos ellos vestían ropas en condiciones similares, sucias y rotas; tres de los macho no usaban camisa solo pantalones cortos en el mismo estado.

Se levantó rápidamente como pudo y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Yo lo traje, Reki-

-¿Se puede saber porque?-

-Lo conozco y sé que puede ayudarnos- trataba de convencer a su hermano.

-Pelusa, míralo… no es como nosotros- intervino uno de los machos, su pelaje era marrón fuerte y la idea, como a todos, no le gustaba.

-Sí, usa ropa fina y seguramente le cuentan historias para dormir en su calentita cama- agregó otro que poseía el pelaje del mismo color que el anterior.

-Solo nos estorbara – dijo la única hembra para completar el grupo. Ella era de un color café claro con blanco en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Seih apretaba los puños, de nuevo se lanzaban contra él, no había ido para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, ya le bastaba con la escuela.

-Solo dejen que lo haga, al final verán que se equivocan – le apoyó Pelusa.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron con duda.

-Yo me hare responsables de lo que pase-

-A papá no le va a gustar esto- dijo Reki.

-A papá no le gusta nada- dijo sin importancia el lobo blanco y caminó hasta la orilla.

Los tres jóvenes lobos que quedaban se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a su hermano albino. En realidad no les importaba si ese puma quisiera ir, Pelusa se haría responsable así que si algo fallaba sería su culpa.

Reki dio un gruñido bajo.

-Si quieres quedarte hazlo- le dijo Pelusa recibiendo un pequeño saco por parte de su hermana.

Reki soltó un grito solo para calmarse y acercó a los demás arrebatándole el saco a la lobezno de pelaje café –Es una mala idea-

-Seih – le llamó para que se acercara.

Él dudó, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí… no tenía idea de lo que planeaban pero a esa altura de la situación lo peor sería retractarse. No puede ser tan malo.

Cuando llegó a ellos, la loba le pasó un saco a él también. No sabía para qué pero aun así lo recibió viendo como ella lo mirada severamente para luego volver.

Ahora estaban seis cachorros en la cornisa de una cosa, desde la orilla se podía notar la poca gente que quedaba y que ni cuenta se daban de la presencia de esos jovenes.

Ellos se prepararon.

Reki que quedó al lado de Pelusa, miró de reojo a Seih.

-¿Y bien, porque tu amiguito no ha dicho nada?-

Pelusa sonrió y se colocó en cuatro patas como el resto, incluso el puma los imitó.

-Seih no habla –fue lo último que dijo antes de que comenzara a sujetarse por el filo del techo y bajando de vuelta por la pared hasta una venta de la gran casa, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué?- dijo Reki.

Solo Seih y él quedaron donde mismo, se miraron mutuamente y después el lobo comenzó a bajar como los demás.

Por su parte Seih no estaba seguro, muy apenas logro llegar con vida y ahora querían que bajara de nuevo. Se asomó por la orilla y vio como Pelusa lograba abrir la ventana, solo para luego entrar por ella seguido de sus hermanos. Todo eso no le cuadraba pero una vez más ignoró a su mente y con cuidado comenzó su descenso. Supuso que la bajada era más fácil que subir como lo era con los árboles, uno ya conocía el camino y usaba eso como herramienta. Recordó sus técnicas para escalar y trató de imitarlas en ese muro.

Lento pero seguro logró llegar hasta esa ventana y sin pensarlo entró. Colocó sus pies en ese salón y no pudo ver nada, la oscuridad era total y sus ojos tardarían en acostumbrarse. Se le hizo raro pero tampoco escuchó a los otros… el silencio reinaba ese lugar.

Caminó por donde pudo pisando suavemente pero no daba con nada. Al poco tiempo topó con una pared y con su mano la siguió. Así siguió hasta que llegó a una puerta, su vista ya se estaba acostumbrando y ya reconocía formas.

De pronto, como película de horror, una mano salió de la puerta y lo tomó por la boca jalándolo hacia adentro de la habitación. Calló de espaldas y en su desesperación propinó un golpe a quien lo sujetaba.

-¡Auch! – se quejó uno de los hermanos.

-Fai, cállate – susurró la hembra del grupo.

-Me golpeó en la cara- trató de explicarse el lobo de pelaje marrón.

-Te lo merecías, ¿Por qué le tapas el hocico? ¿Qué crees que hará? ¿Gritar? Seih no dice ni media palabra- le regaño Pelusa.

Fai soltó a Seih y se levantó - ¿Qué, eres mudo?-

Pelusa volvió a reír –Eso sería fácil y corto de explicar –

-¿Hay algo más de lo que me debería cuidar? – Dijo Fai sobándose la mejilla – Oye, si golpeas duro… me dolió-

Seih se levantó, no era su intención golpearle pero lo agarró desprevenido.

-Ya cállense – dijo Reki a lo lejos –concéntrense… por esto vinimos –

Reki abrió la puerta de un gran mueblo de madera y cientos de canastas de comida aparecieron. Los jóvenes se acercaron a donde estaba él.

¿Comida? Seih estaba intrigado, creía que era una broma pero sus esperanzas de que lo fuera desaparecieron cuando los cinco lobos comenzaron a llenar sus sacos y bolsillos con la comida, panes, vegetales y un sinfín de cosas había en ese lugar.

Todo se aclaró para él en ese momento y fue tan tonto que no se dio cuenta antes. Estaban robando esa casa. Sin saber qué hacer, Seih soltó el saco que traía en a mano y Reki lo notó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo dirigiéndose a él.

Un frio recorrió la espalda de Seih, no sabía qué hacer. Pelusa miró como se dirigía al puma y se detuvo en lo que hacía.

-No, no te arrepentirás. Tú quisiste venir y ahora nos ayudaras, idiota –Reki comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Reki, basta – defendió Pelusa.

-¿Quieres ser uno como nosotros? Entonces harás lo que te diga- dijo Reki dirigiéndose a Pelusa y in escuchar a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, Seih nos ayudara –

El puma creyó que el lobo blanco lo ayudaría a salir de este embrollo pero al parecer tenía otras intenciones.

-Más vale que sí-

Fuera de la cocina se escuchó un ruido y una leve luz se comenzaba a notar por el pasillo.

Fai se asomó y notó que alguien venía al lugar – Chicos, ya vienen –

-No se detengan, llévense todo lo que puedan- ordenó Reki.

-Seih, debes ayudarnos. Nosotros no somos como los otros niños, nacimos sin nada, no tenemos donde vivir, no tenemos comida y tenemos que recibir ofensas todos los días; escondidos y debemos robar para poder vivir… nunca nos dieron una vida-

La mente de Seih quedó en blanco. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en una vida así, no sabía lo que era no tener donde dormir o estar en constante movimiento. Ahora comprendía porque siempre se les veía corriendo y el porqué de esa destreza al moverse… tuvieron que adaptarse con lo poco que tenían, ¿y que más hacer? ¿Esperar a morir de hambre? ¿Un final horrible?... eso no era una opción y robar fue lo único que podían hacer. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿Y en dónde están esos famosos héroes de China? Quienes ayudan a quien lo necesite. Todo era una farsa y por su culpa mucha gente vivía en un infierno. Se enteró que Pelusa y sus hermanos no solo debían lidiar con gente que los humilla… ese era el menor de sus problemas. Siempre consideró a su infancia como una muy dura pero aquellos niños que no tenían ni para comer, aquellos niños que ahora robaban frente a sus ojos nunca tuvieron una infancia.

Sus ojos picaron y el coraje corrió por su cuerpo. Regreso a la realidad, recogió el saco y a paso veloz se dirigió hasta aquel mueble y comenzó a llenarlo, tomo todo lo que le cabía en una mano y lo introdicía.

No era dueño de su propio cuerpo.

Incluso Raki y Pelusa se asombraron ante ello e hicieron lo mismo. Una vez que sintieron que era suficiente salieron corriendo de ahí a cuatro patas con las bolsas llenas sosteniéndolas con sus dientes.

Solo escucharon voces detrás amenazándolos y tratando de alcanzarlos.

Corrieron por el pasillo y llegaron a la misma ventana por donde entraron. No había tiempo, tenían que salir de ahí o los atraparían.

Todos se detuvieron en la venta, ni siquiera trepando alcanzarían a llegar… debían saltar.

Seih volteó y vio como el viejo rinoceronte que era propietario de esa casa estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos. Miró hacia abajo y vio un árbol, no tenía muchas hojas pero podría aguantar la caída, claro que no sabía si ellos también pero no había de otra.

Volteó a Pelusa y señalo el árbol. El lobo le regresó la mirada y un poco desconfiado por la altura asentó con la cabeza. Ambos empujaron a los otros que soltaron unas maldiciones para ellos y todos cayeron sobre ese viejo árbol. Solo fue unos segundos antes de que las ramas no resistieran su peso y cayeran de lleno al suelo. Adoloridos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a tomar carrera… siempre sin voltear para atrás. Solo escuchaban los pobres gritos del rinoceronte que los veía correr desde la ventana.

El corazón de Seih latía más que nunca y ahora por el esfuerzo físico y por el hecho de ser un manojo de nervios. Con todo esto se abriría un capitulo nuevo en la vida de Seih, así como un nuevo sentimiento al conocer a los niños que perdieron su infancia.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, como no tengo el tiempo que quisiera para actualizar y hacer los caps más largos, haré un capítulo más sobre esta experiencia en la vida de Seih.**

**Luego escribiré sobre otros aspectos, como otras experiencias suyas, de su padre y su madre e incluso varias cartas que él escribió y otras más. También quiero decir (escribir) que aunque mi idea es subir un último cap. sobre este tema de "Pelusa", no quiere decir que lo dejare así y ya no se hablara de él en los próximos; en el futuro habrá más de él y de los que se acumulen. La idea es contar las experiencias de Seih durante toda su vida, así que todos estos personajes tendrán gran peso después.**

**Bueno solo quería explicar eso, ya me alargue así que….. Gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima. **


End file.
